Fate and Love
by Larcie
Summary: A mysterious new student suddenly joining there class. Mikan having strange feelings towards him, isn't love or something else. On the other hand Nasume is pretty jealous what will he do? what will happen to them? and who might be this new guy is he a friend or a foe... NxM Chapter 7: Feverish IS UP
1. Chapter 1

**Larcie: here is my first fanfic story hope you guys enjoy!**

**DICLAIMER: Gakuen Alice was my very first manga made by the Bright Tachibana Higuchi-sama. Thx for creating this amazing heartwarming masterpiece**

**Fate and Love by Larcie**

**Chapter 1: First Meeting**

One peaceful morning 6:45am…

"Whaa! I'm late I'm late!"

A 16 y/o brunette girl dashes throughout the corridor. _Geezz.. Why do I always do this every morning, oh well I need to hurry or else I'll be late for class. _She was afraid that she might affect her rank being a 3-star because of her tardiness; she worked so hard to attain it and promised to herself to work even harder. _Why am I always getting up late it's so frustrating running every morning. Oh! Sooner I'll bump into him and as always I'll be getting his morning insults *sign*_

As she expected she bump on to someone that came from the other intersection of the hallways.

THUD!

She fell from the impact landing at her butt

"Itai.."_I was expecting this to happen well here it goes _she thought.

"Hey watch it you perv-" she said

"Sorry are you alright?"

"What?" _di-did I hear it right he apologize instead of scolding and calling me names?_

She looked up and saw that the boy was not _him_ yet something felt weird that her heart started to race out from her chest.

"Umm ano.. daijobu?" the boy reach out his hand to help the girl stand, he noticed that the girl was confused and… _blushing?_

Yup she was blushing red as a tomato that the boy can't helped but to smile at her. _She was so cute_ he thought.

"Hai I'm ok, thanks" she grabbed his hand as he pulled her up to stand. _Whoa!_He was still smiling at her, _I don't know why but he's very familiar and the way he smiled at me made me feel very awkward_.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked because the girl was a bit uncomfortable with him.

"Hai honto ni daijobu hahaha " she immediately shook her head trying to brush away her blush red cheeks.

"I'm glad" he reply with a smile

"…." O/O *blush*

She really don't know what gotten in to her, she was blushing her heart beat was fast no one ever made her felt like this no one but _him,_she was so confused that she can't take her gazed off from the boy's eyes it has the same color of someone she knew yet that _person_had cold and scary eyes but this boy in front of her, he's eyes were warmer and gentle especially when he smiled at her.

"If I'm not mistaken you're going to be late right?" the boy said breaking the silence between them.

3

2

1

"Whaa! I forgot I'm really late" she instantly started running almost leaving him behind and then she…

STOP-TURN AROUND-SMILE "Good morning and nice meeting you" and RUN

He just stared at her and found himself laughing gently _Wow I didn't know that I'll be meeting her soon this early maybe….this is Fate._He smiled only thinking of her.

Class 2B

"Ohayo Imai-san" a boy name Yuu Tobita approaching the dark raven hair girl

"….." she didn't pay to look at him; she was busy maintaining her inventions.

"Looks like Sakura-san is late today"

"What's new to that baka"

"I guess your right" *sweatdrop*

Suddenly they heard someone running and panting outside their hallway, they knew who it was and they were right. The door slammed open and saw the brunette girl trying to catch her breath.

"*pant*…Oha…*pant*…yo…*pant* Mina!" she then take a deep breath and turn to find her beloved best friend sitting nicely to her seat while attending to her mecha something.

"HO-TA-RO!" She jumped towards her best friend

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Itai.. why did you hit me Hotaro? I only wanted to give you a morning hug" she was rubbing her painful forehead cause by her best friend infamous Baka Gun.

"Cause your annoying and don't hug me baka" she answered coldly still pointing the gun at her best friend.

"Mou… you meanie" *pouting*

"Now now Sakura-san I know Imai-san didn't mean it" Yuu said as he hold Mikan's shoulder trying to comfort her.

"Hai I know cause were best friends after all, thanks Inchou" she said with a smiled.

_I know Hotaro is cold sometimes yet I know deep down she's a very loving and caring best friend that I ever have._

"Oh you still owe me 2000 rabbits for the machine you broke yesterday" she coldly said

*dumpfolded* (O_O) _Ok I take it back from what I said, she's greedy and mean!_

"It was an ACCIDENT!"Mikan complained

"Oi hurusai polka your too noisy and annoying" he peeked from the manga covering his face, he was sleeping peacefully at his seat a moment ago but he woke up due to a certain loudmouthed girl.

"It's M-I-K-A-N you hentai jerk how many times do I have to tell you to STOP calling me Polka-dots!" she said to the boy who was supposed to be her partner, the Fire Caster Alice Hyuuga Natsume.

_It's been 6 year since I follow Hotaro to this Academy I met a lot of people that change my life especially him. Same age as me yet his now taller and he became more popular because of his mature handsome looks especially those crimson red eyes of his and… wait correction HE IS NOT HANDSOME stop laughing Koko and stop reading my mind._(Koko trying his best not burst out his laughter) _but then again he's still the perverted jerk I knew._

"Whatever Strawberries" he teased her and immediately cover his ears.

"NANI!? NATSUME NO HENTAI!" she screamed so loud that the whole class was shaken by her voice.

_(Here they go again _the whole class thought as they watch the two quarrels each other.)

"It's your fault baka girl for wearing such childish panties" Natsume said to the girl who was shouting his ears off.

"How do you always see my panties every time you perverted demon!"

"I have my own ways ugly little girl" he smirked at her

_There goes his stupid smirking again_"Grrr… Henta!" she growled back at him

"Ummm well Ohayo Sakura-san" a blond boy holding his bunny at his lap, Ruka confronted them to break them up.

She then turned to Ruka who was sitting next to Natsume.

"Ruka-pyon, Ohayo" she smiled at him.

"Ohayo to you too Mr. Hentai Natsume" instead a smile she stick out her tongue gave him a :P *blehh*

"Whatever ugly stupid ichigo kara" he then covered his face with his manga ignoring her.

"NATSUME!" She shouted again.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Itaio… Hotaro why did you hit me again?"

"Baka your too loud I can't concentrate"

"Oh yeah why are we still not having our class I'm pretty sure I'm late?"

"You're really stupid ugly girl you just realize it now"

"I don't need your opinion you evil jerk!"

"Well you see Sakura-san Narumi-sensei had been called to the headmaster office so we're having a self study until he return" Yuu explain

"Oh I see thanks Inchou"

_I guess I'll take my seat then I don't want to be hit by Hotaro again._She walked towards her seat which is next to her worst enemy. _Looks like Natsume is sleeping again maybe his tired from his mission._She then felt sad and worried yet all she can do was to believe on him that he will be fine she hope.

"Yo! I'm back sorry guys for waiting" Narumi-sensei said as he entered the class with his dazzling strange cloths as usual.

"Ohayo Sensei!" Mikan happily greeted her favorite Sensei and also like a second father to her.

"Mikan-chan so glad you made it" he smiled to his lovely Mikan.

"By the way I have pleasant news everyone" he announced

"Eh?" Some student were very curious well some weren't

"I wonder what is it?" Nonoko asked"

"Maybe another Stage Play" Anna giggled as she answered her friend

"Or maybe a group project I hope I can be group with my Natsume-sama and Ruka-sama" Sumire said fantasizing 2 hot boys being with her.

"Apparently not, actually the reason he was called that there will be a new student joining us starting today." Koko said to them clearing there minds especially Sumire with her gross thoughts.

"Well as Koko said there will be a new student" Narumi said

"I'm so excited if she's a girl or boy" Mikan smiled

Natsume heard her remarked_ I don't care if she's a girl well sure she will be annoying if she join my fanclub but if he's a guy I won't let him get near to this baka, _Natsume stared at the brunette girl who was sitting next to him_. _Mikan was obviously pretty she kept her promised when Natsume compliment her hair 6 years ago. She let down her long light brown hair down to her shoulder blades and her beautiful hazel eyes attracted many admirers since they started High School.

_I've been busy burning and scaring those annoying bugs chasing over her. Well I can't blame her for being herself yet her dense mind always putting herself in danger she trust everyone even those hungry wolves, but even so I will be always there for her and swear to protect her._

_Wow Natsume is so sweet hehe _Koko grinned he overheard Natsume's thoughts it was very strong he can't helped or can't resist to hear it out. Then he heard Natsume's thoughts again but this time it was very scary _DON'T-YOU-DARE-OR-YOUR-TOAST_ *gulped* he instantly turn his attention to their Sensei.

"Ok everyone let me introduce to your new classmate, you may now enter" Narumi called out the new student which was standing outside waiting for Sensei cue.

The door opened and came the new student that made everyone glued their gaze on him.

"Ohayo Mina, My name is Yukihira Katsumi" he gave them a warm smile greeting.

**_End of Chapter One_**

**_Thx_**

**A/N: Im sorry about my grammar hope I didn't mess up to much hehe v(^_^) v *peace***

**Gladly accepting any comment but please be gentle ok jah neh! See you guys on the next chapter hehe**


	2. Chapter 2: Partners

**Larcie: Sorry I got misspelled Hotaru's Name **

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

**Larcie: I-Itaii... (TAT)**

**Hotaru: That's for messing with my name baka**

**Larcie: Gome neh…**

**DICLAIMER: I don't owe Gakuen Alice**

**Fate and Love by Larcie**

**Chapter 2: Partners**

"Good morning and nice meeting you"

The boy continued walking remembering the brunette girl he just bumped a few minutes ago_. I didn't know that she was this cute well maybe I did but seriously she's so pretty._

RING…RING…RINNGG!

"!" He noticed that his phone was ringing he then picked up to answered it.

"Hello!" he smiled cheerfully

"Baka I told you to call right away when you arrived there!" the loud voice screech out.

"Sorry I got excited a little." he explained

"Then report your status now!" the voice ordered

"Eto…well looks like I got here a bit early than I expected and they haven't arrive yet." he said

"By the way I already encountered one of the targets." he added

"I see what else?" The voice asked

"She was so cute." he chuckled

"Stop flirting you perv be serious on your mission we can't fail this remember what will happen if something goes wrong, there will be consequences on your every move so be careful!."

"How sweet of you to worry about me but don't worry everything is under control."

"Idiot I don't care about you I care about this mission so you better follow every instruction that was given to you, don't dare fooling around this is serious matter"

"I know…" his tone change, it was serious yet calm he knows very well how important this mission and failure is not an option.

"Good since you understand you must report to me if anything goes wrong also keep a low profile will you to avoid unnecessary events"

"Hai I understand" he ended their call as he reached his destination, he looked up the sign hanging beside the door

*Headmaster Office High School Principal*

"Let's start" he whispered

Class 2B (present)

A boy entered the classroom he was really excited that he can't resist to give his fellow classmate a warm smile.

"Kyaaa!" Some girls squeaking.

"His so hot and handsome!" Now their eyes turn into sparkling hearts.

"OMG! His smile was so charming I think I'm gonna melt." Few girls fainted.

*sweatdrop*_Looks like having a low profile is impossible _Katsumi thought. He can't help it getting to much attention. He was handsome alright with his shaggy auburn hair and red ruby eyes not to mention his smile was kind and gentle.

"Ok now since Katsumi-kun is new I'll be assigning his partner to help him around school." Narumi-sensei called their attention.

"Oh! Please sensei pick me, pick me!" Sumire pleaded waving her both arms.

"Sorry Shouda-chan it was already been decided that Sakura Mikan will be his partner." He finally said hoping that someone won't burn him to ashes.

"What!? That's so not fair how could that brat always getting the hot guys!"

Suddenly they felt there room temperature raising up not only that they sense a very strong deadly aura coming from behind, it was none other than Natsume who was glaring at front especially the new student.

Everyone turn quietly they didn't want to added fuel at the fire caster heat. _Who the heck he is_ Natsume thought his instinct was telling him that the guy is a threat, one way or another he doesn't like the guy more like he hated him already.

"What's his Alice by the way?" Mikan asked, she didn't even noticed on what was going on but she was glad that the boy she met earlier was going to be her new classmate and her partner.

"Shut up you ugly girl, hey you gay freak! What's the meaning of this, this baka is my slave don't you dare giving her to that idiotic looking clown." He was so darn pissed of the guy stupid smile.

"Who said that I'm your slave you jerk!" Mikan madly said

"The HSP decided it Natsume-kun you can't do anything about it and his Alice is…" Narumi looked to Katsumi who was right beside him; he doesn't really know of his alice so he was hoping that Katsumi might tell them instead.

"Sorry my Alice is classified but you can guess and see for yourself given that were all going to be classmates starting right now." He announced

"Eh!" Everyone we're all disappointed

"Ok now since Mikan-chan will be your partner you can seat next to her" Narumi-sensei as he pointed out the vacant seat next to Mikan.

(A/N: Mikan seatmate: Natsume at her right and Katsumi at her left)

"Tch whatever…" Natsume frowned turning his head away

Katsumi went to his seat he greeted the brunette girl with a cheerful smile.

"Hello we meet again" he said

"Hi I didn't know your going to be our new classmate, I'm so glad." She smiled back

"Me too please take care of me from now on Mikan-chan umm…is it ok if I call you that?"

"Sure why not I'll be happy too, Katsumi-kun" she giggled

"Oi stupid strawberry prints stop talking to that stupid clown you might get more stupid with him." Natsume irritately said, he overheard their conversation that made him very uncomfortable.

"You hentai jerk what's your problem!"

"You are my problem your so stupid and ugly little girl" he can't control his anger, the way they smiled to each other made his blood boiled.

"Natsume you're a big evil stupid jerk!" she cried, her tears were seen in her hazel eyes she was hurt she had no idea why he was so mean to her so sudden. She tried to hide her eyes away from him by covering it with her bangs.

Natsume bit his lower lip he didn't mean to hurt her. He just doesn't want any other guys to see her smile he hated it, he wanted that warm smile for himself but what he hated the most was to see her cry.

"Mik-"He was suddenly cut off

"You really are a egotistic jerk making a girl cry just because she was talking to me!" Katumi heatedly said

"People like you are worst than trash!" he added, when he saw Mikan's eyes he was so angry at the guy that made her cry.

"You bastard what did you say!" Natume burst into rage

"Are you deaf or are you just playing stupid!" Katsumi taunted, he knows that his actions was unnecessary but he can't hold it no longer.

"You…I'll burn you!"

"Like I care!"

_Can somebody stop them,_ the class thought as they look at their teacher. It's only a matter of time before either of them might set off to the infirmary.

_Troublesome little brats _Narumi sighed "We're starting the class please restraint yourself from fighting each other."

Both of them didn't bother to listen they were just standing there giving each other death glares.

"STOP IT!" Mikan shouted

They we're suddenly stopped between them was Mikan cutting down there glares. She doesn't looked sad anymore instead she was really angry.

"Stop fighting during class, what are you children!"She scolded at both of them

All of them were stunned they didn't expected to hear it from her especially her. She was the reason they were fighting and with her loud voice she was able to stop them.

"Tch whatever…" Natsume began walking toward the exit

"And where are you going?" Mikan asked

"Skipping what else" he left

"Natsume!" she called out

Suddenly Katsumi burst out into laughter.

"Whahahaha!"

_What?_ They all turn to Katsumi who was supposed to be angry a while ago now his... _laughing? Has he gone crazy? _They thought.

"Opss…Sorry my bad" he said while holding his laugh

_This is very interesting I think I'm gonna enjoy staying here, _He chuckled. (don't you dare fooling around) he recalled his friend's warning, _Well it's still early for them to arrived anyway I might as well have fun first, _he grinned

Class Ends…

"Well then class it's time for lunch" Narumi-sensei ended his lecture and left.

As soon as he left, Katsumi's seat was surrounded by his fangirls and they all started storming him a lot of questions.

"Neh do you want to have lunch with us?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"What's your favorite hobby?"

"Katsu-kun want to eat my bento?"

"Stop it your disturbing Katsumi-sama" Sumire came to his rescue pushing away his fangirls that were flooding him with random questions.

"Thanks Ms. Shouda-san" He was thankful of her

"Oh! No problem anytime you need me and please call me by my first name"

"Then thanks Sumire-san" with a smile of course.

"Fuuwaa… My Prince has finally come!" Sumire imagine him as a charming prince smiling at her with wonder.

"Katsumi-kun!" Mikan called

He then gave his attention to Mikan.

"Come on; let me introduce you to my friends"

"Sure" he immediately left his seat leaving Sumire in her own world.

He followed Mikan as they approach her friends and join them.

"This is Yuu Tobita he's our Inchou and his also very reliable"

"Nice to meet you Yukihira-san as Mikan said you can ask me about class I'll be happy to assist you" Yuu smiled.

"Thanks I'll be in your care also."

Standing beside Yuu were two lovely girls waiting for Mikan to introduce them.

"This is Anna and that is Nonoko their my dearest friends" Mikan introduce them.

"Nice to meet you Yukihira-kun" the girls said unisonly

"You guys can call me Katsumi if you want, hope we all get along" he smiled

"Hai!" The girls giggled as they agreed

"And of course my one and only best friend, Hotaru!" she was hoping to hug her but.

WAPAK!

"Itaii…" she cried

"Don't hug me..." Hotaru said coldly while she retired her Horse hoof glove and stared curiously at Katsumi.

"Nice to meet you Imai-san" he smiled at her

"…..." *stare*

"Eto…" He was starting to get nervious from her silent cold stare that made his smile slowly fade.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked

"Nothing…." She replyed

"Mikan let's go im hungry…" Hotaru blinked as she stop staring at him and fix her gaze at her best friend.

"You didn't have to hit me you know"

"Oh! I almost forgot the mean jerk this morning was Hyuuga Natsume and the one who left earlier with his bunny was Nogi Ruka his best friend" Mikan explained

"I see thanks a lot for introducing them to me"

"No problem I'm your partner after all by the way do you want to join us for lunch?"

"Thanks for the offer but maybe next time I need to go somewhere else"

"Ok then jah neh!"

Sakura Tree…

_Looks like I fell asleep _Natsume was sitting on a branch of his sakura tree, he decided to cool down and fell asleep without realizing it. _I wonder if class ended, _he recalled the Auburn guy who was getting closer to Mikan. _Who was that guy anyway, what so special about him._

"Natsume!"

He looked down and paid his attention to his best friend Ruka.

"Have you calmed down?"

"Hn…"

"This is the first time I saw you having a hard time, that guy sure have guts well I did somehow understand him, you did hurt Sakura-san's feelings after all"

"I know" he remembered her teary eyes _damn I hate myself._

"But I'm surprise you didn't burn the guy"

"I did burn him but it didn't"

"Eh? What?"

"I tried to burn his hair and pants but it didn't work."

"Do you think his using his alice or maybe Sakura-san was close to him that's why your alice didn't work?"

"..."

"Well he really is kind of mysterious being enrolled here at the Academy this late maybe he has a rare Alice."

"I don't care if he has a rare alice or not I won't allow him to get near her" he frowned

*sigh* "I know Natsume that you love Sakura-san so much that I already given up my feelings for her, that's why I believe in you to take care and love her because both of you are my special friends I don't want to see the two of you getting hurt."

"Ruka…"

"Well come to the cafeteria if you want Jah ne Natsume"

"Hn…"

_That's right I love her yet I still can't find myself to confess maybe some part of me is scared…scared of being rejected…scared of leaving her alone._ He looked up lights were peeking out from the leaves. He then saw a memory of her back from 4 years ago in his mind.

_It was like yesterday when I still remembered it the war between the previous ESP, it was a long hard and painful days especially for her. Even thou she was hurt deeply she never given up fighting, hoping and even her smile, she was very strong always there providing strength for everyone. _

He closes his eyes remembering her warm and caring smiling face. _Her smile was always my ray of light it protected me during those dark times…she was my savior all of her was the reason I fell in love with._

_After we defeated the ESP Jinno took over the seat, Shiki Mikan's guardian became the MSP and with her uncle the HSP things were peaceful a lot of changes happen to the Academy. However the remaining clones of the previous ESP especially the Boss of AAO are still a threat._

_The dangerous class was banned to take pointless life threaten mission so it was reform to construct teams against the AAO. They were trying to get there hands on Mikan's Alice and to destroy the Academy which she treasure's the most. That's why I swear to protect her until she's free._

"Mikan…"

"You really do care for her"

"!" He looked down and saw someone, he didn't sense his presence earlier. It was none other than the annoying clown this morning.

"What are you doing here?" Natsume glared

"Hey don't worry I'm not here to fight, I just wanted to talk" Katsumi answered

"Tch…" *ignored*

"I wanted to atleast make it up t you, we really had a rough time back there"

"…"

"Come on let's start over" he smiled

"You're really annoying stupid clown, leave!"

*veinpoped*_That's it no more mister nice guy _Katsumi thought

"And here I was being nice, you really are a big jerk-ass!" he countered Natsume

"Shut up clown or I'll burn you!" he threaten

"You already tried it once yet it didn't worked stupid!"

"You…" _You're really getting on my nerve _Natsume thought as he jumped off from the branch he was sitting on, landed as he march towards Katsumi. He grabs his necktie and pulled it closer.

"You're getting on my nerve stupid clown even without my Alice I can still beat you like a pulp!"

_I'm really getting pissed to this guy I can't believe his suppose to be my—tch, _Katsumi thought as he also grabs his necktie and pulled it.

"I dare yah, you bastard grumpy old man!"

"Grumpy old man!?" *veinpoped*

"Yea you're being grumpy like an old man!"

"You idiotic stupid clown!"

They were like wild ox butting their heads each other not backing up as they battle, they didn't want to lose to their opponent no matter what because of their so called _"Man's Pride"_

*cough* "Pardon my intrusion but I need to speak for the both of you" a cold yet calm voice

They instantly turn their sight at the tall man in black suit wearing several Alice Restraining devices.

"Persona!?" Natsume called

They decided to break up their holds pushing one another.

"Tch want do you want Persona?" Natsume asked

"Since you've met each other then I'll shall go straight to the point"

"…"

"…"

"Yukihira Katsumi you are hereby assigned to be Hyuuga Natsume's new partner as of today." Persona announced

*dumpfolded* (O_O) Natsume was speechless

*sighed* (=_=) "What a pain" Katsumi whispered

**End of Chapter 2 **

**Next Chapter: Meet Your Match**

**A/N: Phew I didn't notice that it's gonna be this long but oh well hope you guys enjoyed reading it. I'am so thankful for those who read it and left reviews on chapter one hehe I'm so FIRED UP XD**

**Leave a comment/review if you want!**

**See you guys later…**


	3. Chapter 3: Meet your match pt1

**Larcie: Sorry for the wait having troubled collecting my thoughts lately hehe**

**DECLAIMER: I don't owned GA **

**Fate and Love by Larcie**

**Chapter 3: Meet your Match pt1**

"No way in hell!" Natsume shouted

After a few second of silence he finally breaks through. _I can't believe he just want me to work with this stupid clown_ he thought.

"Natsume-kun since your previous partner has already graduated you are require to have one" Persona said

_That stupid_ _Kage_ He recalled, Ando Tsubasa the Shadow Manipulation Alice codename "Shadow Trickster". He was an annoying partner but Natsume trusted and relied to him very much that he was consider him as a friend.

"Tch…"

"We are dealing with the AAO Natsume we cannot let you go alone without a partner considering your Alice type"

"I know that you don't need to remind me" Natsume frowned; he was a 4 type alice which can shorten his lifespan. In the past years he trained himself to strengthen his body endurancy and was able to control his alice without overdoing it.

"Having a partner may be a pain for you but it will reduce casualties and also the higher the success rate of a mission " Persona explained

"So you want me to accept him no matter how I refuse"

"Yes it's for your own good"

"Tch whatever but if he gets in my way I'll beat him down" _since I can't burn him_ Natsume thought

On the other hand Katsumi who was quietly listening heard Natsume's mockery that was starting to pissed him off again. The reason he wanted to made peace with him was for the sake of their partnership but things not turning well for them, they don't get along because of their ego.

"Be glad that I'll be your partner beside you might be the one who will slow me down Old Man" he smirked

"What did you said stupid clown!" Natsume glared furiously.

"Enough! Your first mission together will be held this evening at 8:00pm be sure both of you will come" Persona commanded, he narrowed his eyes for the both of them to stop."I will leave now I expect you two to control your personal affair regarding your mission" He added.

Persona left them behind as they tried their best to control one another.

"You knew this was going to happen, did you planned this!" Natsume said

The guy was so suspicions he was chosen by the HSP to become Mikan's partner and now he learned that Katsumi will be he's partner. _Something not right_ he thought.

"Of course not." Katsumi lied, _there's no way I'm going to spill it out_ he thought, he then took a deep breathe to explain, "My partnership with you was due to your vacancy that my alice is suitable to match yours and as for Mikan… we just happen to bumped with each other that I requested her to be my partner cause I like her" he grinned.

"You got some nerve to tell me that!" Natsume inflamed as he heard the latter part.

"What? Are you jealous" Katsumi smiled teasely

"You Bast…" Natsume halt himself trying to control his anger, "Whatever think want you want this is getting out of nowhere" he said hiding his hands at his trouser's pockets.

"Point taken this argument is making me hungry" Katsumi groaned patting his tummy as he started to leave. "Hey you coming?" he called out turning back to Natsume.

"As if I'll come with you, Clown!"

*veinpoped* "Suit yourself Old geezer."

**Cafeteria…**

"Itadakimas!, so delicious really I'm so happy to be alive, right Hotaru" Mikan smiled happily as he gulped her food.

she was sitting beside her best friend Hotaru who was quietly eating her crabs.

"…."

"Hey brat where's Katsumi-sama I was looking for him?" Suddenly a voice called out from behind

"Wha! You startled me permy" Mikan cried.

"Don't call me that were not kids anymore" Sumire hissed

"Sorry bad habits never die" She chuckled , "Anyway I don't know where he is, he just told me he needed to go somewhere else." She explained

*sigh* "Well whatever" Sumire shrugged walking toward the next table.

"Speaking of the new guy he sure is something getting a fight with Natsume first thing in the morning" Koko said who was sitting in front of Mikan and right beside him was his best friend Kitsune.

"Yeah I know who would have thought that beside Mikan there's another crazy person to pick a fight with him" Kitsuneme laughed

"Hey are you guys saying I'm crazy" Mikan pouted

"Well yeah since your mind are pretty crazy especially when your thinking of a certain someone" Koko teased telling her a little secret thoughts she's having about the famous fire caster.

"And who might that be?" she asked

"That's for you to find out, it's your mind after all you should know better than I am" Koko jested

"That's not fair and stop reading my thoughts" She frowned

"Sorry I can't help it you should put up your Nullifying Alice to prevent me from doing so, like Katsumi-kun"

"Then I should" She said

"….." Hotaru who was busy munching her food stared coldly at Koko.

He then instantly paid attention to her _"What do you mean by Katsumi's Alice?"_ She was sending her thoughts for him to read.

"Actually I can't seem to read his mind, at first I thought it was Mikan's doing but I can still read her's and Natsume as well" He replied, "Oh and Natsume can't use his alice on him when he was trying to burn the guy" he amusedly added

"Is that so…" Hotaru said as she gulped her food.

"Oh it's Ruka-pyon, Ruka-pyon over here!" Mikan wave her arm as she spotted the blond boy Ruka.

He directly saw her and smiled gently as he then took his seat next to Hotaru.

"Ruka-pyon how is Natsume?" Mikan asked sincerely

"He's ok and how about you still mad at him?" he smiled

"Well a little I'm already use to it but I still don't get it why his suddenly became so mean" she wondered

The blond boy chuckled "Well maybe he has his own reason". Actually he knew what came up to Natsume, he was just jealous of Katsumi being too close to Mikan.

"By the way what did I missed?" Ruka asked, trying to change the subject.

"We're talking about the new guy's alice" Koko answered

"Did you found out?"

"Nope he was blocking or more like preventing me to use my Alice on him" Koko shrugged

"So just like Natsume said his Alice was also not working on him"

"Maybe his a Barrier type" Mikan guessed

They all gazed at her in deep thoughts.

"What? Is it something I said" She asked

"His more like a Nullifier like you…" Hotaru said stoically as she suddenly join their conversation.

"Oh... Ehhh!" She cried dropping her jaw down, "Are you guys saying we have both the same alice?"

"We don't know yet but it's really interesting…" Hotaru said

"Speaking of the devil his here." Koko announced

They turn and look at the Auburn boy who was about to approach them.

"Yo mina! Can I join" Katsumi smiled

"Of course you can join us" Mikan giggled

"Ok then…" he rushes to take a seat next to Koko, "God I'm hungry" he groaned and a few seconds his meal was served.

"I didn't know you're a Special Star?" Mikan widened her eyes seeing the set high class luxurious meal in front of Katsumi.

"I forgot to mention it" Katsumi responded, he at once started eating his steak. However he realized that everyone was looking at him.

*sweatdroped* "Ano… Guys I can't eat properly if you're all starring at me"

Koko let out a weak laugh "I haven't introduce yet I'm Kokoro Yomi and this is my friend Kitsuneme"

"Nice to meet you two" he smiled.

The hungry Katsume began to eat, their eyes widened in amaze as they watch him eat so fast without a second to waste he already devoured his steak and was going to the next dish.

"Wow you really look so hungry…" Ruka mumbled

" Yup I kind a caught up arguing with an Old man" He said munching his food, when suddenly he felt chilled errie feeling. It was Hotaru grimly staring at him like a lab rat.

"Eto…" he muttered

"…" *stared*

"Is there something wrong Imai-san?" he asked

"Nothing…" She blinked and looks away

Upon noticing her manner, Ruka notice that Hotaru was left in deep thoughts.

"Imai is there something the matter?" he whispered

She turned her gazed at Ruka.

"Come talk to me after class or else" She smiled

"Huh!?" Ruka exclaimed _I have a bad feeling about this_ he thought

**After class…**

"Yosh what a long day" Katsumi yelled, he glanced down to see his wrist watch,_ Looks like I still have time before the meet; might as well do my homework or something_ He thought. As he was walking down the road he heard a familiar voice.

"Matte…Yukihira-san!" Ruka called while running towards Katsumi until he caught up with him, "Glad I caught up with you" *pant* *pant*

"Nogi-san?"

"Umm… Yukihira can I ask you a favor" he pleaded _please say yes or I'm dead._

"Sure what is it?" he smiled

**Animal barn….**

"Thanks for helping me out" Ruka smiled as he feeds the animals that were happy to see him.

"No problem" Katumi replied who was helping out tending to the other animals

He sighed _I feel guilty for this..._

**Flash Back… **_  
_

_Ok I need to go see Hotaru she said she's going to meet me at the rooftop, better go now or else I will be facing her wrath._

"_There she is Imai... ehh?, she's sleeping?" as I saw Hotaru who was quietly fell asleep while waiting for me. She was sitting at the corner leaning beside the wall and shading from the sunlight. I didn't know she has a gently face she looks vulnerable I thought as I unconsciously staring at her sleeping face and without realizing it I gaze at her closely that I thought of how pretty she is if she could smile often._

_She is of course cold as ice but she has a tender warm heart for her friends, she's rude and mean yet her words sometimes inspired others. Her greed for money annoys me a lot but I think she treasures her friends the most. She always made me mad chasing her every time she took an embarrassing photo of me, blackmailing me for money or to do things against my will but surprisingly thanks to her I didn't felt lonely…_

"_What are you looking at Nogi?" She widely open her eyes_

_I snapped that i was in an awkward situation. I didn't know how to response hell my face was so close to her's. _

"_Idiot what are you blushing for hurry up and move" she said while pointing her Baka gun to me._

"_Go-gome… I didn't mean" I apologized immediately as I tried to explain shaking my head holding my hands up._

_Imai stared at me, "Whatever…" she said retrieved back her Gun, _

_Eh? she didn't shoot me with her Baka Gun and did I saw a hint of pinkish cheek _

"_Eto… what do you what to talk about?" I asked_

"_Ok I'll go straight to the point I want you to interrogate Yukihira, know him well for me…" she said_

_My eyes widened "What!? Why and how will I do that?" I asked_

"_Why don't you use your brain or your charm to make him talk" she replied _

"_Are you serious I can't do that!" I frowned_

"…_.." she then shows some photos at me._

"_Fine… I give up" I sighed _

**End of FB…**

"…Nogi-san? Earth to Nogi-san!" Katsumi yelled trying to snap Ruka who was spacing out.

"Wha! Oh sorry I guess I'm just tired" he chuckled

"Do you want to rest?"

"Sure"

The two of them found a lump of hay to sit on the animals join in too to keep them company and the rest search out fruits for them to eat.

_Yosh this is my chance _Ruka thought "Yukihira-kun" he called

"Hai?…it's ok to call me Katsumi" he smiled

"Katsumi-kun i wanted to say thank you I didn't expect that your good at handling with the animals."

"Well I used to help out at my Uncle's place; he is well known Vet in our town." he chuckled

"Honto that's amazing you see I wanted to be a Veterinarian" Ruka smiled while patting his bunny.

"Hmm… Is that so don't worry I know someday you will" he laughed quietly while eating an apple

"How's your life outside, sorry I know you might miss them it's ok if you don't answer it"

"Well I do go to school like this one, I have a younger sister and a cold bad-tempered best friend"

"That's nice do you miss them?" Ruka asked _hope he wont suspect me for asking to much._

"Well yes of course but there's still something I needed to do first" he shrugged

"Do you want some help I do owe you"

"It's ok I can handle it myself I don't want to involve you guys" Katsumi replied as he noticed that time fly so fast that it's already dinner _I should prepare for the meet _"Sorry but I need to go beside it's already late" he then stand up and bid his farewell to Ruka and the animals as well. He was about to go out when suddenly Ruka saw a banana peel in front of Katsumi's foot.

"Look out!" Ruka called out, unknowingly for him there was another banana peel at his foot step which made Ruka unknowingly step on it and slides toward Katsumi.

"Eh?" Katsumi who was alarmed by Ruka's call, he directly turn around to his surprised Ruka was about to fall towards him.

*THUD*

""Daijobu? Katsumi-san" Ruka opened his eyes shocked as he realized that he was on top of Katsumi, they're both facing each other closely and there body position was in a very embarrassing scene.

"Yes I'm ok" Katsumi responded, he raised his head and saw Ruka's wobbly eyes and redden face. "Are you alright?" He asked Ruka who was shaking nerviously. _  
_

*CLICK*

They both turn their heads to the sudden flash click sound, Dumpfolded Ruka who was still on top of Katsumi was petrified for he had saw Imai Hotaru.

"I didn't expect you to seduce him thought…" she smiled while holding her camera.

**End of Chapter 3**

**A/N: I know I still need improvement *sigh***


	4. Chapter 4: Meet your match pt2

**Larcie: **phew so busy lately and a bit disappointed about GA ending… I just hope it won't end like that please Higuchi-sama make an omake (ToT)

**Larcie to edwardelric108:**

I got one word for yah… BINGO! But I added a little twist so stay tune ok hehe.

Special Thx to the ff…

**AngieChii, ****KLP-Chan, ****MisakiDreyarTheSilentDemon, ****ShyLilNugget, ****animeandmangafangirl, ****kandlelighteve, ****mooshy3712, ****standGRANDer07, ****unjuinwonderland, ****xNatsuMikanx, ****ArchAngelAlice, ****xoxAmuto4everxox, ****xxxloveydoveyxxx, ****edwardelric108**

**Larcie:** Thank You for your support xD

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own GA only Katsumi-kun and soon OCs

**Fate and Love by Larcie**

**Chapter 4: Meet your match pt2**

"I wonder where Hotaru went."

Mikan was walking down the hallway looking for her Best friend, she even search from Hotaru's room to her lab but unfortunately there was no sign of her.

"Mou.. I was hoping we could eat dinner together"

Disappointed she bowed her head, _maybe I'll go ahead and wait for her at the cafeteria she might be busy on to something important._

Too focus on her thought she wasn't able to pay attention on her way that she bump into someone.

*BUMP*

The force of impact made her lost in balance that she ends up falling at her feet.

"Watch where you going Ichigo kara"

A raven hair boy name Natsume frowned as he saw Mikan sitly on the floor.

"Natsume no Hentai!"

She immediately get up to her feet yelling furiously at Natsume.

"Next time be careful where you looking at stupid"

A popvein appeared at her temple. Instead of being a good gentleman Natsume had always been rude self-centered sarcastic jerk that rarely shows any kindness to someone.

"NATSUME!- YhOu-BIeG-DiAmMn-J-…"

Natsume quickly block her mouth with his hand preventing her from yelling too loud.

"For god sake Polka you're too loud"

"Shou-RouSai-yHou-jerKe, Leet-mweh-gou!"

"What?"

"Ai-Shaide-Leete-mweh-gouH!"

"Pff…"

Natsume turn his face away as he almost leak a small laugh, enduring to hold his laugh from the blissful teasing of Mikan's angry face because for him it was kind a cute to see.

Upon seeing his reaction, Mikan was unable to bear his rude behavior; she widened her mouth open then bit Natsume's hand hard enough for him to let her mouth free.

"Ouch! Why you little…"

"You big jerk stop making fun of me!"

"Tch whatever…" Natsume ironically smirked

"Grr…"

Frustratingly she decided to let it go for its already late as she turn her back on him.

"Hmph… Find I'll just be on my way then"

"And where might you be going?"

"None of your business… I'm gonna look for my partner."

Offended Natsume clench his teeth, unknowingly for Mikan she didn't mean anything wrong yet it made him irritably displease.

"So the little ugly girl was looking for her stupid clown, you two really matched for a stupid couple"

Upon hearing his remarked, Mikan felt a sharp pain in her chest that her eyes were starting to feel soggy yet angrily she turned back at Natsume facing him as she cried.

"Atleast his nicer than you… Stupid Natsume!"

Afterward she run leaving him stunned on his feet.

_Stupid Natsume, Stupid Natsume_

Mikan thought repeatedly as she galloped crying her heart out throughout the hall, shortly she felt her wrist being held and then pulled back. To her surprised it was Natsume who had been chasing her all along as he pulled Mikan's arm and gave her a warm hug.

"Mikan…"

"Eh…What?"

Confused that Mikan can't seem to act in response, she was being held closely into him and what more that her heart was palpating faster than before.

"Natsume?"

"…."

On the other hand Natsume was having a hard time looking for the right words to tell because he was afraid that thing might mess up if he got it all wrong again. He knows how bad he was in expressing his own feelings through words that he hopes he can do it in his action instead.

He ended their embrace and face her gently as possible trying not to scare her and then he held her cheek with care. Natsume knew she was confused but he wishes for her to understand as he leaned towards her.

_Eh?what?_ Mikan felt uneasy, she had no idea what's going on in his mind until she gazed into his crimson red eyes like it was telling her to trust and to believe in him. When he reached out his warm big hand and touches her cheek it made her blush rapidly. She noticed him leaning closer to her face-to her lips

As they slowly closed their eyes waiting as they moved closer to each other until Mikan who was so confused and uneasy felt her cheek grew redder, hotter and that of her heart became like a ticking bomb ready to explode in any second, unable to bear it no longer she instantly opened her eyes before the impact.

"NOOOO!"

Mikan screamed while her face was in deep red boiling like kettle pot that she felt a bit wobbly causing her to butt on Natsume's head.

*THUD*

"What the hell!"

Shocked Natsume frown as he quickly touches his frontal head, he didn't see it coming more like what the hell did he done wrong.

"Go-gome…"

Mikan regretly yelled as she bowed down her head to Natsume and began to escape away from him.

_Maybe I scared her too much _Natsume sighed

Meanwhile…

"Nogi how long are going to stay frozen like that?"

Hotaru asked coldly seeing the two of them still jumbled together, she had already finished taking dozen of picture shots but neither of them didn't flinch.

"She's right Ruka-kun you're a bit heavy I can't get up you know"

Katsumi who was at the bottom was trying to snap out Ruka frozen state and shortly afterwards his paled face returned its color yet a little blush on his cheeks appeared.

"Imai give that damn camera!"

Ruka demanded as he regained his senses and quickly get up to his feet chasing after Hotaru who was about to escape with her Swan Glider.

"Sorry Katsumi-kun… Imai!"

He bowed his head to Katsumi and then whistles in a high pitch echoing throughout the forest, not long a gigantic eagle came as Ruka greeted he ride his friend and immediately chased Hotaru.

"Give me that camera Imai!"

"Try it…"

Hotaru faced Ruka as she dared him to a tug of chase and before long they were both far-off in the night sky as they left Katsumi behind.

"What a funny couple… they never changed"

Katsumi leaked a chuckle as he remembered two familiar people doing the same routine.

"Might as well eat or else I'll be late" he said as he took off.

7:55pm…

In the deep dark area of the Northern Forest, a tall man with black suit name Persona was standing patiently waiting for the two certain boys. He was holding a pair of folders that contain detailed instruction for the assigned mission for those two but it seem there still no signed for them until a brushes sound from the trees as a shadow figured appeared.

From the full moonlight the mysterious shadow move closely as he wears a black Cat mask, black sweater and dark jeans. It was none other than "The Black Cat" Hyuuga Natsume.

"Good, now we shall wait for your partner"

"Tch… just give me the damn mission beside I don't need that clown"

"I thought we already agreed into this Natsume-kun"

"It's already time anyway might as well leave him"

The Black Cat shifted closer to Persona as he quickly took one of the folders from his hand.

"I'll be going then…"

"You're acting immature again..." Persona sighed

"Whatever…"

Natsume rashly jumped to a near branch but before he can jumps to another, Persona called him a warning.

"Be careful Natsume things won't be always your way"

"…."

He left jumping from trees to trees making his way out from the forest. _I know that _he thought.

8:03pm

After 3-minutes, from the dark bushes a reckless lad came, it was Katsumi who still wears his winter uniform and sadly he wasn't able to change clothes due to lack of time.

"Sorry I'm late" *pant*

As Persona saw Katsumi, he frowned at him for being late in his first mission and worst Natsume already left him.

"You're late, Natsume already on his way"

"What!"

Katsumi clenched his fist, _that impatient old man! _he thought, he then dash towards Persona and without warning he grabbed the last file and quickly sprints away without looking back.

"Immature brats"

Persona said coldly as he saw Katsumi runs away without his signal. _Right after their mission I'll prepare some proper training (punishment) for them, they really need to be discipline _he thought.

**End of Chapter 4…**

**Next: Chapter 5: Flame on!**

**(A/N): Sorry if it's short well see yah xD**

**P.S.: Please review ja neh xD **


	5. Chapter 5 Flame on!

**Larcie**: sorry if it's late been busy lately so here it is.

**Special thx to: zxzSuperKatyzxz **who patiently waited for my work.

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own GA but I owe it for the blissful memories of my childhood.

**Fate and Love**

**Chapter 5: Flame on!**

The bright full moon shined as a Black Mercedes drove through the dark road. Natsume was escorted by a black car and one man driver; he was sitting at the backseat preparing himself for the upcoming mission.

"Sir is it ok for you to leave without your partner?" Too much tension the curious man at front asked his passenger

"Hn…"

Knowing the Black Cat the driver didn't ask for further question instead he focused his eyes on the roadway driving.

At the back Natsume sited at the right side, holding his chin supportably by his right hand. He stared intensely in thoughts as the street lights passes by. He didn't care if he had left his partner that he just wanted to finish this mission on his own.

He narrowed both of his eyebrows rethinking the detailed information inside the file that he read. It was his mission which was a very dangerous one but still he had confidence on surviving it. He knew his limit but this particular mission was different that he must handle it alone.

His objective was to kidnap an important person but if anything goes wrong he has the authorization to kill the target himself. He then closes his eyes as he remembered the sharp heavy burden of guilt on taking someone's life, he reason himself that it was for the sake of protecting his friends, his future and her freedom but even so it was still a sin which it can never be wash away.

Funny, he thought it was the more reason he had to leave his partner behind. Katsumi was all goofy easy going guy, he might not be all bad but he still didn't get along with him but the very fact that he didn't want him to get involve was which Katsumi might change and the thought of killing was not for him to commit.

"Sir we have arrive"

"…"

The car parked at the side of the road, as the driver called out. They were a few blocks away from the target area it was instructed for the driver to drop his passenger here and wait for his return until midnight or else he will have to leave without him.

Natsume grabbed the handle as he opened the vehicle door and quickly got out. He put on his Cat mask and started walking on foot shortly he arrived near the target building which is a15-floor skyscraper. The plan was set according to the file there should be 4 guards at the front and to the back gate; each side of the building has 4 surveillance cameras in every corner of each floors and K-9 unit's patrol which shift in every 5 minutes in both side of the building ground. His only chance is to sneak in between their interval time as he must reach the Main Security Room to disable their defense, to do this he plan to use his Fire Alice for distraction.

Meanwhile back at the Academy.

"I can't sleep…"

Mumbled by a young brunette girl, Mikan, frustrated her thoughts wouldn't let her go to sleep. She was thinking over and over again the scene which she encounter Natsume a moment ago. She was baffled by it especially the way he treated her, he was so mean to her and the next thing she knows he was nice.

Mikan squeezed her body pillow, she felt weird and didn't anticipated it to happen it was so fast that her feelings were all mixed up and suddenly a blink of flashing moments when she recalled their intimated scene; he was about to kiss her or she thought. She began to blush she felt her heart jumping again.

"Damn that Natsume, he won't even let me have my beauty sleep!"

She screamed as she jumped off from her bed and walk towards her door. She really can't sleep if this won't solve, she needed someone's advice, and she knows who the perfect one is.

On a dark room from where in the middle a huge monitor lightens the messy area, the room was filled with scattered machine parts and mecha-animals. As Hotaru was sited next to her super computer typing, she analyzing on to something that it didn't bother her that it was late. Then a red light button next to her keyboard suddenly blink, it was the door alarm button that she thought who might visit her in this late hour and then she immediately picture a certain girl and tries to ignore it as she center her attention to her monitor screen.

"Hotaru, I know you're awake please let me in, I need to talk to you!"

A bellowed yet yearning voice called out from the other side of the door. Hotaru didn't want anyone to bother her but knowing her best friend who needed her help she really have no choice. She let out a soft sigh and pressed the blink button to automatically open the door and as soon as the door opened Mikan came in.

"What do you want? I'm busy" Hotaru coldly said

"I can't sleep" Mikan bluntly said while taking a sit near to her best friend.

"Ok so what is it that you can't seem to get some sleep?" Hotaru said as she ordered her Bear butler Mk9-1 to make some tea for them.

"I… neh Hotaru what if someone that had been rude to you, suddenly changes to being nice and that it scares you?"

"What do you mean and who might that be?"

Mikan leaned down her gaze she was having trouble on finding the exact words to inform her best friend on what happen so she just blurted it out from the beginning. After a few minutes of talking they stared each other, Hotaru then grasp her cup of tea to take a sip afterwards she coldly stared the girl in front of her.

"So let me get this straight you disturb me just because you're having a love problem?"

"Yes…wait ,LOVE PROBLEM!?" Mikan widened her eyes in surprised.

"Tell me do you like him?" Hotaru asked in monotone voice.

"What are you talking about so sudden?"

"Just answer it" Hotaru commanded.

"Eto… maybe? But"

Trapped from Hotaru's intense gaze she was sweating nervously of what she had gone into. As Her cheeks quikly started to flush, _do I really like him_?

"But?" seeing Mikan's reddening face, Hotaru narrowed her eyes as she demanded an answer immediately. "Spill it out Mikan or else I'm going to kick you out" she added

Defeated Mikan gasped some air to ease herself as she about to confess everything she really felt about him.

"I… sometimes hate him, he's the most arrogant devilish jerk I ever known!" she exclaimed and pauses for a sec trying to kick her voice out since her heart was pounding that made it harder to speak. "But Natsume was always there for me when I needed him the most and he… needed me too"

Mikan turn her head as she tried to hide her blushing cheeks. She can't believe she honestly said those words out, admitting it for the first time in her life. She closes her eyes and breathe slowly to calm herself while she imagine the past with Natsume.

_I always thought of him for being a difficult person because of his bad attitude but when I spend more times with him I get to know him better. Natsume was a bit scary and mean but I noticed his kindness, it was really hard to understand at first yet he cared for others so much that he even got himself hurt or hated. He was always carrying everything on his shoulders that's why I thought being by his side might ease him somehow._

When Hotaru seems to notice her best friend in deep thought, she knew her best friend had finally realized her answer. Hotaru quickly stands from her chair and gradually walk towards Mikan and then reached out her hand to Mikan's head and gave her a tender pat.

"Now can you sleep?" Hotaru calmly said letting out a small smile.

"Yes" Mikan giggled happily

"Neh Hotaru…"

"What?"

"Can I sleep over?"

"I guess since it's already late" Hotaru sighed

"Yepee thanks Hotaru I love you so much!"

"Baka same here"

Overwhelm with joy Mikan hug her best friend tight while Hotaru let her do what she want since no one was looking and after some moment of chatter they excuse themselves as they both gone to bed holding each other hands like they use to when they were young.

As Mikan was about to sleep when suddenly an image of Natsume came to her mind,_ I wonder what Natsume doing right now, I hope he's ok…_ Mikan thought as her eyes closed and gently fell asleep.

Back to Natsume…

Flames started everywhere, the building was on fire and the fire alarm gave panic to every personnel. After The Black Cat has successfully sneak in and was able to shut down their security he now set off to the top floor. On his way he saw three black suited men armed, he instantly hid himself to the corner of the hall and waited his chance to strike.

"Hurry put out the fire!"

"You go and escort the president"

"Roger"

Afterwards Natsume rush into them, upon on sight the men fired there guns at him. Unfortunately for them The Black Cat was too agile for them to lock on, he darted side to side dodging every shots they fired shortly he was already near them. The armed men sweat in fear as they saw face-to-face with the Black cat rumored to be deadly, they commence in close combat yet the Black Cat overpowered them without a sweat taking down the two while the other man froze in terror but snap quickly and pulled out his pistol to shoot however his hands was caught on fire and due to the burning pain the man drop his gun before he knows it he's vision darken as the Black cat hack behind his nape.

As the Black cat move on he noticed that this was a bit easy for him. Information says that there should be an Alice user like him for the target has connection from the AAO. It is said that the president of this company was providing financial aid which mean his suppose to be an important ally for them. As a professional the Black Cat didn't let his guard down no matter what might come.

Not long he made it on the top floor still no sign of any Alice user. He moved on forward paying attention to his surrounding for any ambush but strange he encountered no guards along his way as if they were inviting him to a trap. A moment after he arrived at the President Room, he inhaled and breathes out. He stretches out his hand grabbing the knob and slowly turns it, creeping the door open and peeked inside.

There he saw one man sitting in a luxury cushion chair facing at the screen window. The Black Cat opened wide the door taking view at the huge spacious office but he see no one else other than the man in front. He slowly walks inside, he took caution for any sudden attacks that he won't hesitate to use his Alice if the man will do any suspicious action but he hope the man would come with him in a peaceful manner.

"I see you have come for me" The man spoke yet his voice was calm without a hint of fear he didn't face his intruder he only continue looking at the full view of the city lights at his window.

"…"

The Black Cat said nothing instead he looks around for any hidden enemies, traps or if the president is an Alice user himself.

"Silent I see, you really are the rumored Hitman from the Academy thus you have pass through in every security I install I'm quite impress" he chuckled

"Enough… come with if you don't what to get hurt"

"Are you going to kill me if I don't just like you did to the original?"

Behind his mask Natsume widened his eyes in shocked._ Original don't tell me this man is?_he thought as the man slowly face him and saw his familiar face, he has a dark colored hair slicked on his left side, and dark green eyes. The man was Principal Kuonji or so he was.

"You're one of his clones" Natsume glared backing a few meters and pose in combat.

"That's right I am" The man stands from his chair and strolled near his front desk. In full view he wears a formal suit as a businessman, he greatly resembles the previous ESP on his adult form.

"What are you planning on luring me here?"

Natsume frowned if this is a trap he needs to be composed or else it might cause him his life while the man in front grinned with an amusement.

"Don't be so anxious I just wanted to pass our gratitude to you"

"What?"

Natsume heave up his eyebrow upon the puzzled remark. The man become aware of he's guest was in quite surprise as he then continues to entertain him.

"On behalf of my brethren we are gladly thankful of you on freeing us from His hands because of that we are free to do what we always wanted…" the man suspended a moment observing the black cat on how will he react to what's coming. "To take revenge and destroy the Academy also to take control on everything" as the man burst into raucous laughter.

Natsume clutch his fist hard irritated and rage that he forgotten to stay calm he was about to rush his attack but the man halt him by stretching his hand that made him stop by an unknown force the man was an Alice user.

"There's no need to be violent however your running out of time as I planted bombs inside this building which is quite impossible for you to escape considering your hard work till now I will let you be buried here isn't that nice!"

"!"

"You don't need to worry you still have 15-minutes before midnight before they'll explode so why don't we enjoy this moment before the big event comes"

Natsume lightens his left hand on fire ready to burn his opponent to ashes the plan was to kidnap him was no longer an option the man was crazy he quickly throws a fire ball but to his surprise it got blocked by some kind of a barrier.

"Now now is that all you've got" the man smirked

"So you plan to die here too?"

"Haha…Unfortunately I'm not going with you, you see my Alice is teleportation and telekinesis and I'm just here on making sure you won't leave this place alive"

"Tch.."

Natsume grit his teeth on how much he wanted to burn his enemy but he knew fighting him will be meaningless that he needed to get out of the building before the bombs explode. He sprints his way to the door but it won't open he tried to use his Alice yet it didn't had any affect either. The man planned it all he trap him on the top floor and cage him to this room. He stalled him and making sure that he will die as the bomb explodes at that moment the man will surely use his teleportation Alice to escape.

Behind the mask Natsume closes his eyes he remembered in the past that if ever he get himself captured or in danger he must not let the enemy have his powers or even letting them get away for that reason he was ordered to take suicide by taking his enemy with him. But that's all in the past...

_"Idiot! Did you seriously want to kill yourself!?"_

_"Do you have a death wish, open your eyes, RETARD!"_

A voice of a young 10 year old girl echoed from the back of his mind as he opened his eyes full of hope and determination. That the girl he knew gave him the will power he needed to fight his way, _Everyone is waiting for me including her..._

"Too bad I have no plan on dying here" Natsume declared lighting up his both hands in raging flames.

_"Let's go back together...back to the Academy"_

**End of Chapter 5**

**Next Soaring Flames**

**A/N:** Review / comment / flames haha xD


	6. Chapter 6 Soaring Flames

**Larcie: **Sorry I've been staying at the hospital these past few weeks that why I haven't updated yet... well here it is chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not owe GA :)

Fate and Love

Chapter 6: Soaring Flames

By Larcie

Tick tock tick tock

The heat fiercely rose up between the battle of two Alice users, the time quickly flows by as they've started to collide each other. The room was left with a great chaos and fire was seen in every sight but not one of them never seem to stop. .

_Dammit_

Natsume clench his teeth cursing at his foe for the man has been blocking his fire with his telekinesis which he used the surrounding furniture inside the office room as his shield. He also thought of confronting his enemy head on but unfortunately because of the man was too sly he made use of his other Alice the teleportation as the man dodges every strike disappearing with the blink of an eye and reappear at Natsume's blind spot and countered. Natsume fights back fiercely yet unease for he knows that every second counts but he believe that he will find his way out of this mess.

On the other hand the man smirk as he notice the Black Cat was troubled, even thou the fire caster has a strong powerful offence as long as he stay on defending in every assault nothing can stop him from succeeding.

"What's wrong is that all you've got this is quite disappointing!" the man taunted

"Tch…"

Natsume closes his eyes tightly restraining his anger that he didn't want to be controlled by the enemy taunt but instead he concentrate all his might to turn it towards power.

"…."

"!?"

The man raise his eyebrow in surprised for the Black Cat calmly pulled his stance together gently just standing there breathing silently. _What is he up to? _The man thought.

"Are you giving up?"

"…."

Natsume didn't flinch he was just standing there yet the man held his ground alarm from any surprise attack but the Black Cat Natsume stayed in his pose. The man knew that his opponent is up to something either way the outcome is still the same as he glanced to his silver wristwatch. _Five more minutes and this cat his history_ he thought with a grin returning his view to the Black Cat.

"There is nothing you can do to escape or to defeat me mind as well die quietly then…"

Upon hearing the man remark Natsume quickly open his eyes and swiftly dash through in the speed of sound toward to his opponent side and once he close in range he launched an attack with his right fist cloak by in raging flames. The man widened his both eyes in shock for the sudden disappearance of the Black Cat in his sight and now to his surprise he was about to be attack yet he knew it was a useless effort.

"You should know very well that the more you resist the more you will suffer!" the man smirked as he saw through Natsume's attack and quickly reacted and teleported at his rear.

The man was about to counter with his telekinesis when Natsume leaked out a cunning smile behind his mask as he predicted already his foe movements he quickly used his left hand to tug his foe's collar suit, he then instantly triped his opponent losing his balance grabbing him down making sure he won't escape .

"!?"

"URYAHH!"

As Natsume shouted his battle cry, the man started too sweat restlessly as he was caught into the deadly claws of the infamous Black Cat that he over underestimated his ability. The heat between them began to rise rapidly as Natsume conserving his flames in his right hand and this time it is more powerful than before with an instant he gave his opponent all the willpower he had kept his faith lays in his right fist as he strike the man abdominal downward.

"ARGHH!"

The man coughed from the damage he received with the powerful impact he crushes down to the floor and crumbled as they fall down to the lower level. In the midst of dust and debris stand was the Black Cat panting, the attack he made took some effects on him for his Alice had taken a lot of his energy since the mission began. Searching his foe whereabouts from the mist he look at his surroundings for any sigh of movement until his body was suddenly felt heavy and the next thing he knew it he was pin up towards the wall behind him and crashes.

"GAHH!"

Natsume tolerate the pain trying his best not to loss conscious in the middle of their battle. He looked down and see in front was the man who was suppose to be compose before was now in pain holding his abdomen with sight of severe burn wound as he cough out blood from his mouth.

"Danm you… Your gonna pay for that!" The man roared furiously as he reach out his hand making his telekinesis took over Natsume's body pulling it apart.

"GAHHHH!" Natsume screamed in pain as it was his body was tearing apart that the pain was unbearable but still he fights all his might.

"Its futile to fight it, since I really don't want my hands getting dirtied by the stray cat like you I might as well kill you before the explosion and be buried here apart!" The man ruthlessly smiled as he burst out to laughter insanely.

"NOW DIE!"

"ARGHHHH!"

Natsume cried painfully clench his teeth preparing for the worst he tried to fight all he got but it seems his body was starting to cave in. _Is this the end…_ just for the moment the time stop familiar face flashes inside his mind his friends, his family, his annoying teachers and…

_Mikan…_

The brunette girl stayed at his mind knowing her she will cry and what he hated the most was to see her in tears. She is more suitable to be smiling and laughing happily than to be sad yet all he had ever done to her made her cried and worried, he wanted to make it up he wanted to tell his feelings first but it looks like he won't have his chance as his eyes slowly closes.

_I'm sorry…Mikan…_

…_._

…_._

But before Natsume finally losses his consciousness he heard a strange soaring sound like a rocket screeching inside his ears. In that moment he regain a bit of his awareness and tried to open his eyes slightly yet his vision was still blurry.

"Wha-what is that sound?" The man who was pinning Natsume apart took notice at the screeching sound, it was coming louder closer it was heading there way from outside. He turns his head to look towards the window and spotted a bright light coming to full view bigger like a meteorite. The unknown light came close as it crashes inside their room causing a great impact blast.

"…."

After the crash, Natsume slightly open his eyes he felt his body was his mine again and then he tried to raise his head taking a full view of his surroundings. Even if his vision was a bit blurry he can still see and to his surprise the whole area was in hellfire to the very fact that the fire itself was blue in color. As he saw the strange sight he notice a tall shadow standing in the midst of destruction, he can't take a clearer view of who was it but he immediately figures and saw a young man wearing a white mask painted with stripe dark blue colored in the corner of its checks, eyelashes and mouth. He kept staring at the mask as if his eyes were glowing in crimsoned red, it was a fox a White Fox Mask as Natsume regain his cleared vision and glance carefully at the stranger as he wears the winter uniform of the Alice Academy.

"Argghh!" The enemy growled while trying to get to his knees as the force made him push backward hitting the other side of the wall. He then after took notice of the intruder and immediately recognize his uniform.

"Reinforcement?" the man asked

"It doesn't matter as you all going to die here!" the man shouted as he knew that there is only a minute to spare before the whole building explode. Even if he wasn't able to kill the Black Cat and his ally they will be both be buried alive but as soon as the man regains his pose he suddenly startled.

"What's going on? Why can't I use my teleporta-!?" he was immediately cut off by the White Fox launching a fast jab to the enemy abdomen.

"It's useless…" the White Fox coldly whispered while the enemy soon fainted from the unexpected strike, the White Fox steadily carried him to his shoulder like a sand bag. He turns and walk closely toward Natsume while carrying with him their target.

"Your…" Natsume mumbled

As the young man moved closer Natsume seems to have recognized him yet he had no more strength to speak. The White Fox bend over and took Natsume into his other shoulder carrying both of them as he turn to walk towards the open broken window were he came.

"Wha…?" Natsume confusedly asked

"What? Since I'm holding the both of you I can't fly like this as much as well we jump" The White Fox answered as he seems to know what was going on to his passenger thoughts.

"Your…crazy…"

Natsume muttered that there was no way they could jump from this high, there were in the very top of the building. The White Fox smirked behind his mask there was no time to think another way out for every seconds counts, he then took hold tightly of the two and jumps off the tall building.

As they jump they faces the heavy pressure of the wind and gravity they were falling quickly and while in the mid air the bomb exploded from the top going to the bottom. They were being chased by the blast as they reach the mid to the lower part of the building. The White Fox readily prepared his footing as his feet blaze in blue flames upon reaching the ground his blazing feet flares as it absorb the strong impact leaving a crater at their landing ground.

But the danger isn't over yet the explosion was coming their way. Again The White Fox's feet burst into flames he bend his knees and jump 18-feet off the ground. The explosion soon reach them as the power of the blast came closer to them, the White Fox made use of the force and hop from it swiftly towards away in a long distance and leap through every structures leaving the collapsing building into rubbles.

….

….

….

"_Where am I?"_

I was in a dark place I remember I was in a mission fighting my enemy that I almost die but what is these place I can't see anything except myself. I quickly stand on my feet as I began to walk but shortly my path seems to be no end and in a short while I started running searching for a way out from this solitary space.

"_The hell where am I?"_

Not long I suddenly saw a tiny light coming from the corner of my eye, I instantly followed it believing it might be my way out but unfortunately the more I approach it the more the light grows its distance from me unable to reach it as I started panting.

"_Wait"_

I called out with all my might as if my life depends on it then shortly the tiny light stop and glowed brightly as it covers and blinded me. The bright light felt warm and comfortable and as soon as I open my eyes I saw a woman with a straight black hair down to the shoulder and with red eyes smiling back at me.

"_Mom?"_

_It was my Mom but what is she doing here am I dead… No this can't be I can't be I still need to do something _I angrily clench my fist over my frustration.

"_Pleace…" _I pleaded

_Then my Mom reach out her hands touching both my cheeks, her hand was soft and warm it's been a long time since I remember her touch but…_

"_I'm sorry I can't…" _

I softly apologize thinking that she is here for me in order to come with her, my Mom smiled gently at me her hands still touching my cheeks and_…pulling it?_

"_EH?"_

…_._

…_._

…_._

(A/N: End of Natsume POV)

"Hey wake up Old Geezer!"

"…"

Natsume woke up and as soon as he opened his eyes he saw a auburn lad Katsumi smiling at him while pulling his cheeks like a child.

"Yo! Are you awake?"

A popvein at Natsume temple appeared as he quickly snaps away Katsumi's hands and glares furiously at him who quickly backs away holding his hands up.

"Easy you're having a nightmare so I tried to wake you up" Katsumi grinned

Natsume glared at the last time and leak out a soft sighed he was still exhausted from the mission, he then glance carefully around to his surrounding, he was in his room but strange he thought he might be admitted to the infirmary because of his body was severely injured yet to his surprise most of his injuries have been recovered.

"What happen to my injury?" Natsume asked the auburn lad

"I gave you something special from my friend gave me and as always it did work very well thou it has some side effect like hallucination or something" Katsumi chuckled scratching his head.

"…"

_Why is he doing this? _Natsume thought as narrowed his both eyes staring studying him closely, they don't get along but he seems that Katsumi has no bad intention.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot!" Katsumi slam his fist to his other palm

Puzzled Natsume raise an eyebrow as the auburn lad came closer and in a flash moment Katsumi hit him on the head.

"Arghh! What the hell was that for?" he groaned

"That's for leaving me idiot!"

"You were late and beside I don't need your stupid help"

Angrily Katsumi gritted his teeth; he was so piss off of how stubborn his partner is not realizing that he almost get himself killed. He quickly tug Natsume's T-shirt and glared at him seriously.

"If it wasn't for me you would have been dead by now!"

"Like I care!" Natsume frowned back at him unable to struggle due to his lack of strength.

Upon hearing his remark it made Katsumi even more angrier raging his temper as Natsume still stubbornly refuse to cooperate with him.

"Listen well and put it in that thick skull of yours either you like it or not your sticking with me!" Katsumi scolded as he tightens his grip.

"You-"

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN!"

Natsume was cut off before he tried to speak out his mind, seeing the auburn lad furiously mad his eyes were burning in anger that Natsume wasn't allow to talk back because his body was still in daze and weak.

"Let me tell you something what I hate the most and that is to see my comrade in danger. Despite our difference I already acknowledge you but seeing you carelessly like that I'm going to beat the hell out of you if you ever ignore me or do that again UNDERSTAND!"

"…"

A moment of silent as they kept glaring at each other as Katsumi closes his eyes seeking his self-control over his rage, he quickly let go of his grip over Natsume coughing as he catches his breath. Katsumi then realized he had roughly treated Natsume considering he haven't yet fully recovered.

"Tch… it's already 4:00am, you better take a day off and rest." Katsumi said coldly turning is head away

He immediately strolled away towards the door leaving Natsume stunned. He reached out the knob and opened the door but before he take his leave he then turn to glanced at Natsume for the last time and said

"Welcome Back" and then he left quietly

End of Chapter 6

Next: Central Punishment

A/N: Review please ^_^


	7. Chapter 7 : Feverish

**Larcie**: Sorry for not updating I was so busy at my board review, too much stress is killing me but thank you for viewing it really warms me up.

**Disclaimer**: I owe this story but not the original GA

**Fate and Love**

**By Larcie**

**Chapter 7: Feverish**

It was late morning and teacher Narumi discuss his usual lesson to his beloved student about literature yet he notice that a certain brunette girl was acting restlessly in the middle of the class. Mikan may have been listening to him but she was not so focus, she was taking glances towards an empty seat right next to her worried and uneasy.

Katsumi told everyone earlier that Natsume will not be able to attend today classes due to have mild fever but he reminded them that his going to be fine that nothing going to happen to him yet Mikan knew that it was something else she worried the most.

Narumi smiled knowing Mikan's kindness towards her friends was something he was proud of her but he cannot help it not to be concern. He glance downward at his wristwatch and notice that it was almost time for the his class to be over so before he take his leave he might as well tell them the good news and to cheer someone who wasn't paying attention to his class.

"It's almost time for me to leave but before that I have something to announce" Narumi called out their attention and everyone quietly listen.

"Since the Academy Festival is almost a few days a way we decided to make it a bit special this year?"

"Eh… Special?" Yuu asked

"Well the principals decided to make the festival to be a _normal _festival but in our own way" Narumi smiled happily yet his entire student started to be confuse by his words.

"I don't understands?" Mikan asked

"What I mean to say that instead of doing the festival by Alice Based Ability we will be doing it by our own class which you guys won't have to go separate ways just like any other ordinary academy" he explained

"…."

"EEHHHHH!"

"But sensei we haven't try that"

"I know it's hard for you guys and don't worry as your Adviser I will do my best to come out a great ideas for our own activity" he said smiling brightly

_That is what we worry about _They thought as they know there teacher too well that anything come up with him are too bizarre to understand hopefully they will get through this.

"Oh come on guys put some spirit to it, beside it will be fun!"Narumi exclaimed convincing them the wonder of trying new thing for a change.

"Teacher is right guys beside nothing impossible if we work together," Mikan cried as her eyes was full of excitement.

"Sakura-san is right… this is a great chance to show our combine skills since we usual done the festival with our Class ability but now we can work out something that's a combination of 5 class alices right" Ruka explained supporting Mikan who also saw the plan behind the special event for the festival.

"Come to think of it their right we can work on something amazing" Nonoko said towards her seatmate Anna.

"Ohh just thinking of it is making me motivated already" Anna giggled.

The class started whispering that they soon brighten up, the thought of combining the five class alices and that they would be doing it together made them cheery excited of the event.

"I'm glad everyone is up to it well then next week we shall discuss our plans for the festival but for now it's time for your lunch break and enjoy your weekends… see you guys later" Narumi ended his class and walk towards the door leaving his class full of ideas for the special festival that will soon to come.

"Hotaru! I'm so glad we can work together!" Mikan yelled happily as she cling herself to her bestfriend Hotaru.

"Do I have a choice… stop clinging to me baka" Hotaru said coldly pushing away Mikan with her hand.

_Looks like she turns back to her usual self _Ruka thought that he has been noticing Mikan restlessness during class and it was because of Natsume.

"Sakura why don't we visit Natsume after class" Ruka said

"Oh sure I was planning to visit him too" She replied

"Let's go Mikan I'm hungry…" Hotaru said as she stands up and gradually walks away towards the door.

"Wait up!" Mikan cried

As Hotaru was about to leave she turn back towards the back of the class looking at a person who was sitting quietly at the back. Mikan notice it and turn her gaze to see what Hotaru was looking at and it was none other than Katsumi her new partner.

"Katsumi-kun! Do you want to join us" Mikan called out

But Katsumi didn't respond he was just quietly looking outside the window next to him, he was in deep thoughts of something that's been bothering him unable to hear the voices that's been calling him out.

…_Every action you will take will cause distortion of the flow that may cause you and the others in danger _He remembered the warning that his dear friend said to him before he left. He was careless he didn't take it seriously for that he felt guilty and responsibly for what happen to Natsume. _What if I didn't came on time… what if being with them may cause their lives in danger… How am going to protect them… _His thoughts where scribble that he didn't know what to do next he can't help it but to stare in space lost of his own thoughts and suddenly.

"HELLOOH… Katsumi-kun are you alright?" Mikan asked with a concern tone in her voice.

"M-Mikan-chan!?" Katsumi yelled in surprised he didn't notice Mikan was right in front of him that made him startled.

"Are you ok I've been calling for you?"

"Umm… I'm ok I was just thinking something that's all"

"Really… then let's go!" she smiled cheery

"Eh? Where to?"

"Lunch of course"

"Lunch?... wait it's already lunch?"

"You've been spacing off so I guess you haven't notice the time"

"I see…" Katsumi sighed

"Ok then let's go!"

Katsumi nodded as he stand up from his seat while Mikan notice that Hotaru already left and Ruka was waiting for them

"Geez… Hotaru didn't wait for us"

"S-sorry" Katsumi scratches at the back of his head

"It's alright I might as well tell you what happen this morning while eating our lunch"

She walks back towards Ruka who patiently waited for the two and soon they left empty classroom and gone to the cafeteria to take their lunch.

….

….

_In the end of the day after class…_

"Ruka-pyon are you ready to see Natsume?" Mikan asked

"Yeah we better hurry Sakura-san"

"By the way is Imai-san not going with us?" Ruka asked

"Hotaru doesn't want to be disturbed right now she's busy on a project or something…" Mikan replied

"Hey Ruka-kun wait" before they left the classroom Katsumi called out to Ruka and immediately turn back

"Is there something wrong?" he asked back

"Narumi-sensei told me to see him with you… I guess it's something about the festival," Katsumi said smiling innocently

"I see… I guess I have no choice then"

"Mikan-chan is it ok for you to go first?" Katsumi asked

"Eh!? Me alone?"

"Don't worry we'll catch up" Katsumi grinned

"Umm… Ok…" Mikan said as she walks towards the exit with an anxious look.

After she left the two boys, Ruka narrowed his eyes suspiciously towards Katsumi grinning face.

"Neh… Katsumi-kun, Is it true that Narumi-sensei called us out?"

"Nope" Katsumi amusedly smiled

"Then why?

"Let's just say… A woman's touch is the best medicine," he pointed out.

Ruka then widened his eyes he didn't thought that Katsumi cares, he thought that Katsumi and his bestfriend Natsume were rivals toward Mikan's affection but it looks like he was wrong. Katsumi has a kind and caring heart after all and with that, Ruka smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" Katsumi asked

"Nothing… I just thought you're like a sly fox Katsumi-kun" Ruka chuckled

"Hehe… I'll take that as a compliment" he smirked

…

…

_Dormitory…_

"_Is it really ok to visit Natsume just by myself… alone in his room?"_

"_Well come to think of this wasn't my first time going to his room alone with him…but"_

"_We were kids back then… It's totally different…"_

Step by step Mikan walks slowly at the hallway, her destination was to go to Natsume's room to check of his condition but she was very bothered by the fact that she was going to be alone with him that her heart been racing every thought of it. _I haven't recovered from the last night encounter much worst what if his still angry at me from the headbutt_ she thought, unconsciously she have already arrive in front of Natsume's door. Mikan leaked out a soft sigh before gently knocking two times.

"Natsume are you there?" she asked

But there were no response from the inside, she then reach out her hand towards the knob and gasp some air as she slowly creak the door open.

"Natsume?"

She looks around at the big special star room and saw in the mid side was Natsume quietly laid down to his bed. Mikan gradually walks closer yet silently not to wake him up assuming he was sleeping.

"Thank goodness his sleeping…" she whispered

"Now what?..."

She really didn't know what to do next but she found the room was quite a mess, Natsume's shounen manga were scattered there were some clothes and paper trash everywhere on the floor and her desk was unorganized.

"Maybe I clean up a bit before the others arrive…"

Mikan lay down her bag and started cleaning, she collect the scattered mangas and clothes in place and the paper trash into the trashbin. After a few minutes, she was done cleaning the floor and still Natsume was quietly sleeping.

"Ok now the desk"

She move toward his desk and began to arrange it his notes, pen and other boy's stuff and then she saw a picture underneath and took a closer look.

"Oh I remember this… it was his birthday gift from me when we were still a child" she smiled

_Everyone's were smiling well not all… How nostalgic_ she recalled as she put it down on the desk properly.

"…I guess I'm finish" She sighed

Then she noticed something was at the bottom of the desk it was some kind of a hidden object. Curiosity she bends down to take a good look as she reach out her hand.

"What are you doing?" a voice called her attention

"EeekK!"

BUMP

Upon hearing Natsume's voice, Mikan startled and fidgety she bump her head upward underneath the desk table.

"I-Itai…" Mikan cried patting her head from the pain as she looks up to see Natsume.

"What are you doing under my desk?"

"N-nothing…"

Natsume slowly look around of his room and saw some changes and it was obvious that she had been cleaning his room nicely and to that, he felt grateful.

"By the way Natsume are you feeling well?"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Really?"

"Like I said I'm ok"

"…."

Thanks from his long nap Natsume was feeling better than before yet he felt a bit dizzy and lightheadedness but atleast his fever had come down. Unknowingly Natsume felt a warm hand that gently touches his forehead; he widened his eyes realizing it was Mikan's hand as she put the other hand at her forehead.

"Hmm… looks like you still have a mild fever Natsume you better lay down and rest some more" Mikan said as she smiled

"Stupid it's your fault," he whispered

"Huh? Did you say something Natsume?"

"Nothing… I'll be fine it's just a little fever"

"Ok…"

"…"

"Neh Natsume until when will you stop taking such dangerous mission?"

Natsume notice her worried and sad face, and as usual he hated it but for now he needed to endure it because all of this was order to protect everyone safety specially her.

"Until the boss Z is capture" he said sternly

"But until then I can't relax knowing the danger you and everyone might go through" he added

"But how about you Natsume… what about your safety?"

Mikan asked sincerely that she felt a pain inside her that she wanted to cry it out yet she didn't want to show any weakness in front of Natsume.

"You can't possibly owing all the burden in your shoulder…"

"It's…." Natsume pause a moment before continuing he know he might hurt her even more.

"It's the risk I have to take even if it causes my life in danger"

Natsume tried to look away from Mikan, he didn't want to lose his resolve that he made up his mind long ago. Seeing her cry over this matter might lose his determination for that, he hides from her gaze.

"Natsume…" she called out

"…."

Natsume didn't turn back he still keeps her out, Mikan clinched his fist she hated it when Natsume is being so self-centered but what she hated the most was unable to do nothing but this time she needed to change.

"Neh Natsume…" she called out a second time but still no response

He didn't mind if she was starting to hate him or cry for him as long she keeps her distance everything will turn out accordingly. Then he felt her hands reaching towards him that made him turn around to see and to his surprise.

"STUPID NATSUME I AM TALKING TO YOU, YOU BIG EGOISTIC JERK!" she yelled loudly at the top of her lungs as she pulled Natsume's ear and shouted through it.

Natsume immediately back off upon releasing as he held his ear agonize from the loud screeching sound.

"What the Hell!" he groaned

"Shut up!"

"Listen Natsume how long are you going to take this burden with you your not a kid anymore so stop being so selfish-"

"I am no-"

"Hurusai! I'm not done talking!... You're not alone anymore Natsume so atleast try to rely on others for a change… instead of shouldering all by yourself share it with us…" she pause for a moment as she took a deep breath. "We are all your friends Natsume we care for your safety too what's the meaning of freedom if you weren't there."

Mikan calmed herself while her teary eyes became notice she really can't help it being emotional but atleast she told him her feelings and that she was sincere on every words.

"I-I'm…" Natsume mumbled he wanted to apologize but it seems he can't speak it out yet her very words was correct that made him realize how wrong he was as he really must rely sometimes to his friends.

"I'm sorr-"

"Yoh! I'm coming in!" a loud voice yelled as Katsumi suddenly burst in without warning and soon he realized the strange atmosphere that covered the room.

"Eh? Is something the matter?" Katsumi asked, then he notice Mikan's red and teary eyes she was crying.

"Yo-you jerk what the hell did you do to Mikan-chan this time!" he growled angrily towards Natsume.

"Is something wrong Katsumi-kun?" Ruka asked as he appeared from behind him.

"S-Sakura-san what's wrong why are you crying…" he asked

"It's nothing Ruka-pyon I just got dust in my eyes while I was cleaning Natsume's room" she lied trying to fix a smile for them to stop worrying.

But the two newcomers weren't that convince they know something happen between them yet if they asked further if might hurt Mikan even more so they didn't press it any further.

"Natsume have you heard the news?" Ruka spoke trying to change the tense situation.

"What news?"

"Well this coming Academy festival they decided to change it, instead of participating in Alice based Ability we will be doing it by our own class with our classmates"

"I see…"

"…."

Ruka tried to change the topic but it soon turn back, he can't think of another topic and the tense silent is killing him. Katsumi notice his friend troubled he sighed as he let go over his anger and tried to converse.

"Hey it's weekend tomorrow right, do you guys want to hangout" Katsumi asked as he stroke his hair.

"Hangout? Oh yeah you haven't gone to Central Town it's really a fun place" Mikan said happily

"Central Town! That sounds interesting" Katsumi smiled back

"Then it's decided where going to Central town tomorrow" Mikan cheered happily as she smiled that made everyone relief especially Natsume who was down earlier from what had happen.

Natsume laid back to his bed and rolled over as he covered himself with his blanket.

"I'm tired you guys should leave now" Natsume mumbled

"Oh right it's already late we better leave now so that he can take his rest for tomorrow" Katsumi said as he pick up his bag and walks toward the door and held it open.

"I guess you're right let's go Sakura-san"

"H-hai… see you tomorrow Natsume"

As soon Ruka and Mikan move outside the room, Katsumi slowly close the door but before he completely shut it he glanced at Natsume for the last time and said.

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow then…Old man"

"Shut up stupid clown…"

…

…

End of Chapter 7…

Next Chapter 8 Central Punishment (the real one)

A/N: I might update after 2 days so see yah!


End file.
